1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fastening device for fastening a glass panel to a wall, a building-side substructure or similar object using a clamp fitting that grips the glass panel and a holder that is supported on the clamp fitting so that it can swivel to a limited extent in three dimensions.
2. Background of the Invention
On fastening devices of the type described above, it is necessary on one hand to realize the clamp fitting or punctiform holder that grips the glass panel itself so that the stresses that are introduced into the glass panel can be neutralized to the greatest extent possible in the vicinity of the clamp fitting itself. On the other hand, it is also necessary to realize the holder that is adjacent to the clamp fitting so that a stress-free connection of the clamp fitting and thus of the glass panel to a building-side substructure, a wall or another glass panel is possible. In particular, for a connection to a substructure or wall, it should thereby be possible to compensate for rather large construction tolerances in the form of an appropriate adaptation capability of the holder.
As disclosed in an older application by the same applicant (German Laid Open Patent Application No. 199 15 193.8 and corresponding U.S. application Ser. No. 09/498,385) that is not yet part of the prior art, the holder is supported in the clamp fitting so that it can move to a limited extent in three dimensions, whereby a cap bell is supported with adjustable bias on the inside clamp element, and between the cap bell and the inside clamp element there is a permanently elastic spring element that permits a relative movement of the cap bell with respect to the clamp element.
The object of the invention is to realize the fastening device so that the stress-free gripping of the glass panel by the associated mounting makes it possible to adjust to rather large construction tolerances of a wall, a substructure or similar object.
The invention teaches that the object described above can be accomplished by a fastening device for a glass panel on a wall, a building-side substructure or similar object using a clamp fitting that grips the glass panel and a holder that is supported on the clamp fitting so that it can move to a limited extent in three dimensions, characterized by the fact that the holder has a retaining pivot that can be fixed in position on the clamp fitting, whereby on the outer free end of the retaining pivot there is a connecting articulation that can be fixed in position for the connection of a compensating shaft, which on its end farther from the retaining pivot is connected by means of an articulation that can be fixed in position with an adapter for fastening to a wall, a substructure, or similar object.
In other words, the fastening device may comprise a clamp fitting or fitting that can attach to glass, an adapter that can attach to a structure, and a holder that can connect the fitting to the adapter. Between the fitting and the holder and the adapter and the holder, there may be respective articulations that can be fixed into position to compensate for construction tolerances and stress in a glass panel mounted on a structure, such as a building facade.
One possible way that the fitting may be attached to a glass panel is with a bolt. The glass panel can have a hole through which a bolt can be inserted. The fitting can have two end portions, a first end being configured to be attached to the holder and a second end being configured to be attached to a glass panel. After being inserted through a hole in the glass panel, the bolt can be inserted into the second end of the fitting, thereby connecting the fitting to a glass panel. A spacer with a hole for the reception of a bolt can also be placed between the fitting and the glass panel to protect the glass from being damaged by the fitting. If the glass panel comprises two glass panes, a spacer may also be placed between the two panes to protect the glass from being damaged by the bolt.
One possible way that the adapter may be attached to a structure is with a fastening screw or bolt. The adapter has two end portions, a first end configured to be attached to a structure and a second end configured to be attached to the holder. A screw or fastening bolt may be inserted into a hole in the first end of the adapter and then through a hole in the structure to attach the adapter to a structure, such as a facade on a building.
According to the above teaching, the holder has a retaining pivot that can be fastened to a clamp fitting. On the outer free end of the retaining pivot there is a connecting joint that can be fixed in position for the connection of a compensating shaft. On its end that is farther from the connecting bridge, the compensating shaft is connected, by means of a respective joint that can be fixed in position with an adapter for fastening to a wall, a substructure or similar object.
To further explain, the compensating shaft or holder has two end portions, a first end configured to be attached to the adapter and a second end configured to be attached to the fitting. The second end of the holder can be attached to the first end of the fitting to permit limited or even complete rotation or movement of the holder in at least two dimensions with respect to the fitting.
The invention therefore teaches that two articulations, joints, or hinges are located between the glass panel and the substructure so that, during installation, a correct adaptation of the adapter that forms the connection to the substructure or wall is guaranteed or essentially guaranteed. After the two articulations have been fixed in positionxe2x80x94apart from the limited three-dimensional movement that is still possible in the vicinity of the clamp fittingxe2x80x94the result is a rigid or essentially rigid fastening unit.
In other words, two articulations form connections between the adapter and the holder and the holder and the fitting respectively. A first articulation can comprise the second end of the adapter and the first end of the holder while a second articulation can comprise the second end of the holder and the first end of the fitting.
Additional characteristics of the invention are described herein.
In one advantageous embodiment of the invention, pivot forks are located on the respective free ends of the retaining pivot and of the adapter. The pivot forks are connected with corresponding pivot brackets on the opposite free ends of the compensating shaft to form an articulation, joint, or hinge that can be fixed in position. It goes without saying that in a kinematic reversal, pivot forks can also be provided on the compensating shaft.
To further explain, one part of an articulation comprises a fork and another part of an articulation comprises a bracket or tongue. The tongue is configured to be disposed in the fork and the two parts can be connected by a screw. The articulations permit a pivotal movement, or movement of the parts of the fastening device in two dimensions. In other words, the articulation points permit back and forth swinging movement of the holder with respect to the corresponding adapter or fitting.
In at least one possible embodiment of the present invention, a first articulation can comprise a second end portion of the adapter comprising a fork and a first end portion of the holder comprising a tongue and a second articulation can comprise a second end of the holder comprising a tongue and a first end of the fitting comprising a fork.
In another possible configuration of the invention, the first articulation can comprise a second end of the adapter comprising a tongue and a first end portion of the holder comprising a fork and the second articulation can comprise a second end of holder comprising a fork and a first end of the fitting comprising a tongue.
In yet another embodiment of the invention, the first articulation may comprise a second end of the adapter comprising a tongue and a first end portion of the holder comprising a fork and the second articulation can comprise a second end portion of the holder comprising a tongue and a first end of the fitting comprising a fork.
In a further configuration of the invention, the first articulation may comprise a second end portion of the adapter comprising a fork and a first end portion of the holder comprising a tongue and the second articulation may comprise a second end of the holder comprising a fork and a first end of the fitting comprising a tongue.
To fix the above-mentioned articulations in position, the pivot forks of the retaining shaft and the pivot brackets of the compensating shaft have aligned borings to receive clamp screws.
In other words, the forks and tongues (brackets) of the pivots, or articulations, can have holes into which screws can be inserted. Tightening the screws can thereby fix the respective articulations into position.
As mentioned above, the holder is supported on the clamp fitting that grips the glass panel so that the holder can move to a limited extent in three dimensions. The invention teaches that this capability is realized because the retaining pivot can be fixed in position on the clamp fitting by means of a cap nut that covers or fits over a cap bell of the clamp fitting.
In at least one possible embodiment of the present invention, one way that the holder can be permitted to rotate to a limited extent is that the coupling bell of the clamp fitting can be configured to permit an adjustable bias. An elastic cushion can be placed between the second end portion of the fitting and the coupling bell to permit limited movement of the coupling bell. The coupling bell can have a hole in its top portion and the second end of the fitting can have a corresponding hole. A screw or bolt can be inserted into the holes to connect the two parts of the fitting. The bottom portion of the coupling bell can have a cylindrical extension into which the first end of the fitting or the retaining pivot can fit. The elastic cushion can permit limited movement of the coupling bell and the first end of the fitting with respect to the second end of the fitting. A nut, or cap nut, can then fit over the bottom of the cap bell and the retaining pivot or first end of the fitting. When the nut is tightened or adjusted, the connection between the first end of the fitting and the coupling bell of the fitting can be tightened.
Another possible way that the first end of the fitting, and the holder when it is attached to the fitting, can be permitted to move to a limited extent in three dimensions is that the inner bottom area of the coupling bell and the first end of the fitting may comprise a rotational part. The rotational part can comprise a split O-ring which can fit into corresponding grooves in the two elements of the rotational part. Before the two elements (retaining pivot and coupling bell) are connected, the O-ring can be placed about a groove in the retaining pivot. Since the O-ring is split, it can be compressed into the groove such that the diameter of the compressed O-ring is less than or equal to the diameter of the exterior of the retaining pivot and less than the diameter of the interior of the coupling bell. The retaining pivot can then be inserted into the coupling bell until the compressed O-ring reaches a slot in the coupling bell. The O-ring can then be seated in both the slot and the groove to provide a retaining function to hold the retaining pivot (first end of the fitting) in the coupling bell in a rotatable fashion.
Yet another possible way that the first end of the fitting or the retaining pivot, and the holder when it is attached to the fitting, can be permitted to move to a limited extent in three dimensions with respect to the fitting is that the fitting can comprise a cap bell or coupling bell connecting its two ends. The coupling bell can have a bottom portion facing away from the fitting. In the bottom portion of the coupling bell, there can be a slot and the retaining pivot or first end of the fitting can fit into the slot with minimal play. The slot can permit rotational movement of the first end of the fitting, and the holder when the holder is attached to the fitting. A retaining flange surrounding the first end of the fitting can hold the first end of the fitting while a support flange of the coupling bell supports the first end of the fitting. A nut or cap nut can fit over the coupling bell. When the nut is tightened, turned, or rotated, the play in the slot of the coupling bell can permit the first end of the fitting to move into different positions in the slot. In other words, the slot can be displaced to move the first end of the fitting to another position in the slot, thereby permitting a limited rotational movement of the first end of the fitting and the holder when it is attached to the fitting.
On one hand, to facilitate the adjustment or adaptation of the holder, in particular of the adapter, during the installation on the wall or similar structure, and on the other hand, to guarantee or virtually guarantee the individual connections, including the fixing of the retaining pivot in position by the cap nut, the cap nut and the compensating shaft have flats on their shell surfaces for the application of a wrench.
In other words, both the nut and the holder (compensating shaft) have flattened portions on their outer surfaces. The flattened portions are configured to receive a wrench. Both the nut and the holder can then be turned with a wrench to adjust or tighten the connections between the various elements of the fastening device.
In an additional embodiment of the invention, the pivot brackets are mounted so that they can rotate in the compensating shaft.
In other words, in addition to the two dimensional pivotal movements of the articulations and the possible rotational movement of the first end of the fitting, the fastening device can also comprise an additional rotational part in at least one end of the holder. The rotational part may comprise a split O-ring as described above. The shaft portion of a holder and an end of a holder may comprise grooves or slots into which the O-ring can fit. The O-ring can be seated in both the slot and the groove of the two elements of the holder to provide a retaining function to hold the end of a holder in the shaft portion of a holder (or vice versa) in a rotatable fashion. In other words, a rotational part can permit at least one of the first end portion of the holder and the second end portion of the holder to be rotated. The flattened portion on the holder can permit rotational adjustment of the holder with respect to the fitting and/or the adapter.
In one configuration of the present invention, a rotational part may be located in the first end portion of the holder, thereby permitting rotational movement of the holder with respect to the adapter.
In another possible configuration of the invention, a rotational part can be located in the second end of the holder, thereby permitting rotational movement of the holder with respect to the fitting.
In yet another possible configuration of the invention, a rotational part can be located in both the first end of the holder and the second end of the holder thereby permitting movement of the holder with respect to the adapter and the fitting.
The above-discussed embodiments of the present invention will be described further herein below. When the word xe2x80x9cinventionxe2x80x9d is used in this specification, the word xe2x80x9cinventionxe2x80x9d includes xe2x80x9cinventionsxe2x80x9d, that is, the plural of xe2x80x9cinventionxe2x80x9d. By stating xe2x80x9cinventionxe2x80x9d, the Applicant does not in any way admit that the present application does not include more than one patentably and non-obviously distinct invention, and maintains that this application may include more than one patentably and non-obviously distinct invention. The Applicant hereby asserts that the disclosure of this application may include more than one invention, and, in the event that there is more than one invention, that these inventions may be patentable and non-obvious one with respect to the other.